


Late Birthday Wishes

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Hogsmeade, NSFW, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Severus Snape, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Smut, Three Broomsticks, Tumblr Prompt, moonie-writes challenge, part 1 of 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Severus heads down to celebrate his 24th birthday at the Three Broomsticks. You’re working a late shift at the bar and find yourself intrigued and attracted to the mysterious stranger that has just walked in.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Late Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so the prompt is First Time (from moonie-writes’ Severus Snape Writing challenge, general prompt #12) and so I thought I’d make it Snape’s first time which I feel like would have not been anything quick…. And so now its super long XD Woops, sorry… This is my first NSFW fic so I hope its ok and also trying out changing POVs :D Ummm, let me know what u think? Sorry if its not that great XD (next prompt is #22 The Morning After so there is a part 2 already planned)

—–

(Y/n) = Your name

—–

~ * ~ * ~ = Change in

~ * ~ * ~ Point of View

—–

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

The castle was dead silent as Severus walked through the dark corridors. The cold air outside seeped in through open windows keeping the sparkling spider webs above frozen in place, shining orange and red from the torch lights below. He pulled his hood over his head and closed his cloak tight as he reached the large front doors.

They were locked with three or four spells, which were of course, no problem for him. This was his third year being a teacher and was often charged with locking and unlocking them as part of patrols. He waved his wand lazily and the sounds of chains and locks clanging to the floor echoed off the stone walls. The doors creaked open just enough to let him through into the night outside and closed shut behind him on their own. He waved his wand again and the invisible chains rattled and locks clicked back into place. He made his way down the wet sloping lawns to the closed iron gate.

The gate required more concentration to undo alone, but again, it wasn’t a problem. He pushed away the thoughts that had been going around in his head and closed his eyes, murmuring the spell rhythmically as best as he could remember. He’d been taught it last year just once and almost in passing. McGonagall had warned Dumbledore against teaching him, but it had been three years since… So, she didn’t have a good enough reason to forbid it.

The gate creaked and he pushed it open, closing it again with the same spell. He sighed and started walking down the carriage trail through the forbidden forest, down to Hogsmeade. His thoughts crept back, and he shut his eyes as he walked, unable to stop himself from remembering all his other birthdays. This one was no different than most, and just as horrible as them all.

All of his childhood birthdays had been spent mostly alone, listening to his dad’s radio from his closed bedroom door. Nothing interesting was ever announced on his birthdays. On those days the house was always silent, unlike the other days where it seemed his parents couldn’t ever run out of breath or hostile words to say to the other. On his birthdays it seemed like the house was mourning his birth. Hogwarts hadn’t been any better either. He skipped breakfast on those days because he knew there wasn’t anyone who knew and would expect him there. He stayed in his dorm reading or studying knowing there wasn’t a single reason in the world he should leave. No one was waiting to wish him a happy birthday, no presents to be delivered, no birthday candles waiting to be put out.

The only times he had ever enjoyed his birthdays were his Death Eater days. A few people knew and any reason to drink and gather for fun was a good enough reason. Those days even the birthday of a half blood was turned into a booze fest… but none of those parties ever ended well. He was congratulated in the beginning, as if to announce that the reason was justified, and then he could disappear and no one would care or even notice. Although then, those parties had been the best birthdays he’d ever had, now he couldn’t even think about those times. Those horrible, stupid, times.

Birthdays as a professor were different. Everyone knew his birthday; they were all former teachers of his and they all knew pretty much every detail there was to know about him. He was in a file, tucked away carefully in McGonagall’s office, accessible to anyone, especially those curious and nosey enough. Birthdays as a professor consisted of awkward nods of acknowledgement. Nods that he knew meant “have a nice day, but we’re not close enough for me to wish you a happy birthday”. He didn’t blame them. They all knew about him. What side he had been on and hardly anyone knew anything more than that fact. They hated him; he was sure of that. He couldn’t blame them.

The Three Broomsticks sign swung in the wind, creaking like a ticking clock on the silent street. The creaking sign reminded him of a nosey brat in a library. It was so quiet outside after the rain had stopped, he almost felt like shushing it. He gripped the door handle and centered himself, refusing to let any feelings out for examination. It was better to keep everything bottled up.

He pulled the door open hard against the push of the wind and stepped in, sighing as the warmth of the bar started defrosting his frozen nose and cheeks. He needed a drink that burned for more than one reason.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

The night had been mostly empty, one or two costumers every other hour. Running the bar at these times so late into the night – or technically early morning as it was some hour between three in the morning and five – was more of a chore than anything else. It consisted of wiping down the counter, wiping off glasses, wiping off tables. Just wiping and wiping for when the real customers came through with friends and energetic eyes at reasonable hours.

You were sure your aunt had given you these times as a punishment, but for what you weren’t entirely sure. She was kind enough to let you run the bar by yourself at night, helping you earn extra money, offering you a free room upstairs and everything, so you figured this schedule was more about letting you test the waters of running an actual bar.

The door opened and you shifted your weight, ready for the next costumer to order a straight shot of something strong that required no skill to make. A guy in a dark cloak stepped through, looking half frozen under his hood and shut the door, stopping the cold from invading.

You put away the towel you had been ringing in your hands and walked closer. “Morning.” You smiled at the stranger, but he never looked up from the floor to see it.

He stuck his hand in his inner cloak pocket and produced fifteen silver sickles and dropped them on the counter. “Komodo mezcals,” he whispered.

He dragged his hand back and turned around, picking his table and headed to the booth in the very back corner. Komodo shots were pretty strong, but two were hardly enough for anyone to get drunk on. You scooped up the Sickles and took out the small green bottle with a long forked tongue painted on the front, along with two shot glasses. You looked back up at the stranger who had his head down on the table with his hood still pulled up, looking defeated already.

You’d never seen him before, at any hour, and yet could immediately tell he wasn’t having the usual bad night. He definitely needed more than just two shots.

Your aunt often let you have drinks every now and then, and from a lot more expensive stuff, she would hardly care if she knew you were giving away a free shot of cheap mezcal. You took out a third shot glass and uncorked the bottle, smelling the Komodo smoke steam out grey and thick like gaseous honey. You poured all three and put the bottle away, placing the shots on one of the cute wood saucers and made your way to the back booth.

“Here. Third one’s on the house. You look like you need it.”

He lifted his head, avoiding your eyes and nodded, taking all three. He cleared his throat, “Thanks.”

You lingered a bit as he placed them in front of himself. He looked so alone hiding in his cloak, so alone that you almost wanted to join him. You tapped the saucer awkwardly and turned, heading back to behind the counter to keep wiping stuff you’d wiped at least ten times that night. You turned your eyes back to him, watching him prop his head on his hand and take a shot, quietly setting the glass back down. His hair was falling out of the hood and you noticed how long it was. Jet black and straight with what looked like tiny waves at the bottom, curling up in all directions. You imagined a messy bed head kind of look under that hood.

It was unusual for you to spend so much time focusing on a customer. You supposed it was because of how young he looked. Normally the people coming in so late were in their upper sixties with life weighing on their shoulders and heavy bags under their eyes carrying the decade's regrets and grudges. This guy didn’t look the part, but definitely felt the part.

He took his second shot and laid his head down, drumming his long slender fingers on the table, still not making any noise. He was definitely the quietest customer. He wasn’t grumbling, or muttering just loud enough in the hopes that others would ask. No, whatever troubled him he made sure to keep to himself. You bit your lip and looked at the unopened boxes of vermillion whiskey newly imported and yet to debut on the menu. Sighing, you traced your wand along the tape, hearing it unzip down the middle, and pulled out a bottle. Your aunt did tell you to try one…

You took two shot glasses and walked over, reaching his table before he could go for his third shot. “Would you… want to try this out with me? It’s new… fresh from Spain.”

He looked up and for the first time you could finally get a good look at him. The torch light behind you reflected off his black eyes and his long lashes and dark eyebrows cast a light shadow over his cheeks. He had one of those noses always found on Greek statues, with a bump on the bridge, but there was something more to it. It seemed like he’d broken it a long time ago and let it heal slightly off, which gave him a more rugged look to his long soft face. It was a nice contrast to the pale pink lips that looked delicate, gentle, and small, held slightly open as he analyzed you.

You gave him a smile and shook the bottle, feeling the red liquid swish inside. He nodded slightly and sat up, pulling his long legs in to give you space as you sat across from him. You put the glasses down and unwrapped the top of the bottle, taking out your wand to remove the magical seal and uncorked it. It made a loud pop and hissing sound. The smell of berries and roses wafted through the air, reminding you of cold sugary drinks on hot summer days.

“Here.” You poured him the first one and slid it over. You poured yourself the second one and held out the glass, waiting for him to pick his up. You touched the glass to your lips and took the shot at the same time, tasting the sweet liquid and feeling it set fire to your mouth and throat. You nodded and set the glass down next to his. “What did you think?”

He licked his lips and looked away. “It tasted like… caramelized red cherries?”

His voice wasn’t a whisper anymore. It was still low and velvety smooth like the top-shelf bourbon collecting dust in the back.

You ran your tongue along your cheeks to taste the leftover liquid and nodded in agreement. “That’s a perfect description.”

His eyes flashed to yours for a second and looked away again. He seemed awkward, drumming on the table and refusing to look at you unless to check your expression when you spoke.

Maybe more alcohol was needed to break the ice with him. “Another?”

He nodded and you poured again, smelling the sweet caramel scent envelope the warm air around the table before corking it. You took the shot and smiled again, catching his eyes before he tilted his head back. The liquid burned softer now and you closed your eyes feeling your mind sway and fill with gentle fog. Your body felt lighter and somehow easier to move and command.

You pushed your hair back and sat up. “So… What brings you in so early in the morning?”

He tapped on his empty glass, his nails clicking it a few times before answering. “I don’t know… Celebrating I guess?”

“Oh? What are you celebrating?” He didn’t look like the celebrating type. Or in the mood to celebrate anything. Who wore all black at four in the morning in an empty bar to celebrate?

He pressed his lips together and shook his head. “No… I’m forgetting.”

You moved the glasses together and tilted your head up at him. “Forgetting what?” You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol, but he was incredibly cryptic. You, on the other hand, would have been spilling your life story if you’d had as much as him.

He finally met your eyes intentionally and you could see a deep of sadness hiding behind the dancing red flames reflecting off his eyes.

He bit his lower lip in thought and hid his hands under the table. “It’s my birthday.”

You couldn’t help the smile on your face. You loved celebrating birthdays. “What’s your name? I want to wish you a happy birthday.”

His eyebrow arched in annoyance. “You just did.”

You laughed. “No, I’ve informed you of what I’m going to do.”

He stayed quiet for a bit, mulling your question over. “Severus. But it was… hours ago. The ninth not the… tenth.”

“Well then Happy late birthday, Severus.”

For a split second his lips pulled up in a surprised smile before he fixed his composure. His attention stayed on you, making you blush, but you didn’t shy away from his gaze.

You remembered the cold cakes you baked several hours ago and smiled. Perfect. “I have something for you. Wait here.”

“What?”

“Just wait a minute.” You hopped up from the table and headed into the back kitchen and retrieved the little cakes still sitting out on the tray. You dug around in some drawers and found a single blue candle and headed back with them behind your back.

He frowned. “What is it?”

You set the plate of cold cakes down in front and stuck the candle in. You snapped and the candle lit with a little bouncing yellow flame. “There.”

His frown lifted and his expression softened. “But why?”

You sat down and shrugged. “You said you were celebrating… You should celebrate properly. Now blow it out.”

He leaned in to blow it out, puckering his lips unenthusiastically like he was being forced to perform a very foolish task. The candle went out and the smoke gathered between you both before slowly floating up and clearing from the air.

He picked the candle off and looked up. “Did you want the first bite?”

“You’re the birthday boy. You should have the first bite. I can take the second.”

He pulled the plate closer. “Are you sure? …I’ll have bitten it…”

A laugh escaped you and you quickly covered your mouth not wanting to be rude. “That is how bites work.”

His eyes flickered between both your eyes and a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth again. “Right.” He picked it up and bit down, letting the crumbles fall on the plate before pulling away and chewing. “It’s good. Thanks.” He set it back down and pushed the plate across the table.

“Where do you want me to bite it?”

“Anywhere,” he whispered.

You bit your lip and picked up the cake. You turned the piece with the bite taken out towards you and leaned in, biting off one of the crescent edges made by his bite. Through the foggy state of your mind you wondered why you had taken such a bold bite. You set the cake back down and ran your fingers over your lips, humming while you chewed. “Delicious.”

He was staring down at your lips and you could tell his hands were fidgeting under the table. His eyes stayed on your mouth as you chewed. You pushed the plate back and watched him lick his lips and slowly take a bite right where you had bit.

You felt your heart begin to beat faster, and for some reason your arms and chest felt warmer, like the blush spreading on your cheeks. Things were seeming more and more intimate, and as the fog settled, you could feel your inner thoughts clearer. You were mesmerized by the stranger sitting before you. By his secretive nature and soothing voice, his analytical eyes that watched your every move.

He mimicked the way you had wiped your mouth after your bite, and you couldn’t help but stare, mouth watering with lust at his glossy lips as his fingers brushed over them. For several seconds your eyes stayed on Severus’ as the atmosphere changed around you. You wanted to taste those gentle lips and feel how soft they truly were.

You stood up next to his seat. Wordlessly, he slid deeper down the booth and watched you lower yourself into his spot. For a few seconds you stared at one another, letting your eyes drift down to each other’s lips and back up, allowing the tension to grow stronger with every glance. You moved in closer and hesitated only because he was staying as still as a statue. You leaned in slower, looking down at his lips and back up to his expectant eyes making sure he knew exactly what you were doing. He swallowed and kept very still.

You were now close enough to breath him in and you lightly brushed your nose against his. His eyelids fluttered closed and you pressed in, connecting your lips with his. Immediately you felt sparks running through your body. He tasted so good.

Your left hand slid up his arm and shoulder and onto his neck, feeling your fingers tangling in his thick hair. You placed your hand on his chest and gripped his cloak as you pressed him in further into the booth. He leaned back, letting you climb over him onto his lap, and tilted his head up under you as you kissed. He felt so good.

~ * ~ * ~ 

~ * ~ * ~

Severus felt his heart rate quicken as she climbed over his lap and sat down firmly, pressing into him. He couldn’t believe how the night was unfolding. He would have bet his life that tonight was going to be as sad and pathetic as every other birthday and now here he was letting a beautiful girl sit on his lap as she gripped his cloak and pushed him back.

He laid back, releasing all control of the situation that was quickly unfolding. He wanted her take over and take full control, deciding anything and everything that would happen would be whatever she wanted. He wanted to see how far she’d take things and exactly how much she wanted from him. He was already enjoying every second and if she stopped now it’d still be the best day of his life and a birthday he’d never forget.

He squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt her tug on his lower lip and, before a single thought could form, a moan escaped his throat. Both her hands were gripping the front of his cloak, holding him down, and slowly he felt them slide up around his neck. She started tugging on his hair and he could feel his trousers tighten. No one had ever wanted him like this. No one had ever wanted him. And yet he knew this moment could make up for everything. He felt wanted now. He felt needed. He felt her crave him so bad she needed to pull on his hair and push herself down onto him.

Her lips were warm and tasted of cherries still. He felt her tongue slide in his mouth and he gladly let her explore. Her tongue pressed into his and he imagining it sliding up and down his cock, her saliva dripping off him as her mouth watered. He moaned again and knew she was definitely able to feel his hard bulge pressed up against her. Would she tell him to stop? Think it too much?

To his delight she started moving herself over his lap, grinding against him, making him harder. It felt amazing. His brain had quieted down an hour ago after his third shot allowing him to feel at ease and present, and now he was fully focused on the moment and on her. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped her tight, feeling as she pressed her whole body in closer. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him slow and sensually. The more he thought about her enjoying him, his body, his mouth, the tighter his trousers felt and the louder he knew he was moaning.

He felt his kisses becoming more demanding and he thought she’d stop him or push him away, but she let him, encouraging him with her hums of pleasure. He’d never been in any situation like this before and yet he could feel his body know exactly what to do for what he needed. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, feeling her chest press into his and her arms wrap around him tighter. He placed his foot firmly on the ground and pressed himself up into her, moaning at the increased pressure.

“More,” she begged.

She moaned again and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing harder and harder the louder she got. His hands gripped her hips again and pressed her down with every thrust. He felt her head slide to rest on the crook of his neck as her hands gripped his shoulders tight, letting him move her the way he wanted. His mind was blank, focusing only on her loud moans. He felt something growing deep in his chest; a selfish sense of pride at knowing he was the one making her moan and hold him tight with trembling hands. He shut his eyes and begged for nothing to interrupt the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this girl’s sweet voice in his ear begging for him, but he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Suddenly, his mind turned on and he could no longer focus on her voice alone. Images of her wet and dripping on his trousers clouded his thoughts. As she kept grinding on him, he slowly started sliding his fingers down to her thighs and up under her skirt. His index finger found a soft textured cloth he imagined to be lace and slowly trailed it down. The cloth was soaked, sending a shiver down his spine that he couldn’t contain even if he wanted. He couldn’t stop himself from sliding his finger under the cloth and pushing in. He knew he shouldn’t take control. He shouldn’t let himself get carried away… The second his finger slid between her wet lips she let out a whimper he could hardly handle. It was too much and too hypnotic not to picture sliding his hard self deep inside.

~ * ~ * ~ 

~ * ~ * ~

The second Severus’ long finger slid inside you, dripping wet, you couldn’t help but whimper and moan, begging for him with your voice. You felt him slide another finger inside, moving it out and back in deep and slow, lubricating himself before speeding up with every moan you let out. You pressed your ear to his chest and could hear his heart beating fast and his barely audible moans with his every breath. You were in heaven, right there in the corner booth of the bar on top of Severus with his perfect fingers sliding around your most sensitive spots. You let him take over and take care of you with his fingers as you held onto him, trembling and unable to let go. His moans were low and coming from deep within his chest, velvety smooth in your ears.

You felt yourself become more and more sensitive like a pressurized bottle of wine pushing out a loose cork, ready to feel your nearing orgasm wash over you. The cork popped and your orgasm took control as it ran through every inch of your body, firing up every nerve with pleasure. Your moans were high pitched with ecstasy as you rode it out on his fingers, taking back control as he kept them still for you.

Severus’ breathing was rough and when you finally sat up his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were intensely begging for you as he was completely and uncontrollably in need. He had made you feel so good, you wanted to return the favor as soon as possible. You attacked his lips once more as you slid off him, letting him follow you as you kissed.

You stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up onto his feet and led him up a set of stairs into your room. You reached for your bedroom doorknob and felt his hands grab your waist and turn you around to face him. You were shocked by his sudden change. From the second he had walked into the bar he had seemed shy and distant. Now he was pushing you and holding you, letting you know he needed you as badly as you needed him. His eyes trailed down your face and neck as he stepped closer, pressing himself into your body and pinned you against your door.

Your hands found the string holding his black cloak closed and pulled on it, feeling it come loose. You slid your hands under his cloak and pushed it off onto the floor behind him as his hands ventured back under your skirt, only gently feeling your skin. His other hand held your head in place as he kissed you hungrily. He let go long enough to open the door before holding you under his control again. His fingers slid under your lace panties as he backed you into the room, slamming the door closed with his foot.

You could have easily climbed over the bed if he had allowed you to depart from him for even a second. Instead, he slid his fingers out and with both hands lifted you up and carried you onto your bed, pressing you down with his body. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed into you. Both your moans started up again and mixed like a harmonious melody. He slid his hand down your thigh and pushed your legs off him, allowing him to position himself better.

You watched him pull away from your lips and reach into his trousers to pull out his wand. He threw your skirt up to expose the black lace and hooked a finger under, bringing his wand tip right up to the fabric. He slid his wand across, cutting the cloth loose and pulled it away.

“I’ll fix that later,” he mumbled.

He leaned over you, his black hair fell around his face like an inky water fall as he kept his gaze on your eyes and kissed your hand the second you placed it on his shoulder. He looked down at your legs and you noticed the way his tongue ran across his lips as his fingers slid in again, deeper than before.

You closed your eyes and moaned, feeling him deep inside. “Severus,” you breathed. “I want you so bad.”

Severus closed his eyes and gasped as he slid in up to his knuckles, curling his long fingers up as he pulled them out and slid them back in. His moans matched yours, obviously pleasured enough just to hear you lose all control under his touch. You pulled on his hair and watched a smile tug at his lips. His eyes were sparkling mischievously and you could tell he was enjoying watching you on more than just a physical level.

As insanely good as it felt you wanted more from him, thinking only of his bulge pressing hard on your thigh. You pushed his hand away to his surprise and he immediately sat back, looking worried and confused. Before he could open his mouth you threw yourself onto him. His arms embraced you instantly.

“Severus,” you moaned.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

He loved the way she bit her bottom lip between her moans with every thrust of his hand. The hand on his shoulder held him tight encouraging every move he made. He loved the way she looked, everything about her all in those moments. She was the most beautiful girl he knew he’d ever see, made into a total mess, moaning and whimpering under his control. He pressed himself on her thigh to keep up on the pressure for himself, careful not to go too far for fear he would end the moment. He knew he was close. He had felt close since she started grinding on his lap down in the booth and it was by some miracle he was able to hold on still.

He knew the sheets below her would be completely soaked and he was the one to blame. He was the one making her feel so good. He moaned as he pressed himself into her again and closed his eyes just to focus on every sensation. He was about to press his finger in again when she pushed his hand away, forcing his eyes open. He felt instantly like he’d done something wrong. She was getting up to push him away, order him out. He’d ruined the greatest night of his life. He sat back, ready to apologize a thousand times, beg for forgiveness, anything, when she flung herself onto him.

He relaxed and realized he was underestimating how much she cared for him in this moment. They weren’t strangers anymore. They were lovers, deep in the act of making each other feel as good as possible. He caught her and held her close, feeling her hair for the first time as he brushed through it gently with care. It was the softest thing he’d ever felt in his life.

She pulled away. “Severus.”

His name coming out of her delicate lips was almost enough to send him over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. He hadn’t realized how much he’d love the feeling of his hair being pulled and tugged on.

She brought her lips up to his ear and moaned his name again. “Severus… I want you. Please let me make you feel good. Please?”

“Yes,” he gasped and pulled her away. “Please yes, oh fuck yes. I would like nothing more.”

She giggled and pulled him down on his back and slowly undid every button of his trousers. He kept his eyes on her hands as she slid them down and off his legs. She crawled back over him and pressed her lips on his bulge making him gasp with anticipation. It was his first time and he wanted nothing more than to share it with her. He’d heard story after story from old friends and listened intently at everything they had described, taking mental notes and even asking questions to those he trusted. Never in his life, however, did he think he’d ever use the knowledge he had acquired.

And now here he was watching her slide his pants off him, exposing him to her, with nothing but greedy lust in her eyes. He felt like running to a mirror and checking that he was still himself, but he knew just how deeply it would hurt if turned out he wasn’t. He assured himself he wasn’t tricking her, coercing her, he had done absolutely nothing to warrant this kind of kindness and intimate moment but be himself and that was everything he needed. He was himself, and she wanted him regardless.

He felt himself throbbing with anticipation as she swung a leg over and positioned herself perfectly. She leaned forward, kissed his lips gently, and slid him inside her. His fingers gripped the covers and a loud, guttural moan escaped him. He opened his eyes and saw her pulling her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts and stomach, followed by her skirt. The most gorgeous girl was now sitting naked on his lap. He took every inch of her body in, loving this stranger more and more by the second.

“What’s your name?” he gasped. He needed her name, needed to hear it from her lovely lips. He needed to say it in his head a million times and he needed it on the tip of his tongue with every moan he made.

She started slowly unbuttoning his shirt and did not speak until his chest was exposed. The second he had slid out of his remaining clothes she smiled and kissed him gingerly on his chest. “(Y/n).”

He opened his mouth to repeat it back to her, and as soon as the first sounds started coming out she started moving herself up and down on him. “(Y/n),” he moaned. Feeling himself inside her was better than anyone had ever described.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

Severus was hard and throbbing deep inside. You opened your eyes, searching for his, and saw them closed shut. His hands gripped the sheets and every moan he let out ended in a whimper. His hair was sprawled over your pillow and his face was fully exposed for the first time. You knew he couldn’t even bother to keep up the mask he’d been wearing all night. His expression was nothing less than pure delight and pleasure from your every touch.

You sat down hard and gasped as his throbbing cock was thrust deeper inside. You were so wet and loving every second he filled you up. His hands went to your thighs and squeezed hard, pulling you down and pushing himself in deeper.

“Severus!” You melted over his chest, pressing your lips to his skin.

He started moving you the way he wanted as you focused your attention on his body. You planted kisses as low as you could and made your way up, stopping at his neck, right below his chin. He turned away and let you suck on his skin between moans, biting down gently at times.

“(Y/n)…” Severus held you closer, thrusting into you. “You feel so good, (Y/n).”

“Do anything you want with me,” you pressed your lips on his and tugged on his lower lip gently. “Please, Severus.”

Severus’ gentle hands slid over your back and within seconds he had rolled you over. He stayed on top and pressed into you, holding your shoulders and shoving you down as he thrusted faster. Sweat dripped off his chin and his hair started sticking to his forehead. He pressed his face on your chest while your arms held him close and tight. He smelled like grass, and moss, and like several different flowers and scents. Not like any cologne or perfume you’d ever smelled. It was a unique smell you hoped would linger long after this encounter, so you could think back to this wonderful night.

Your legs wrapped around him and for several minutes all you could do was moan his name, begging for him. It felt so good and soon you felt yourself tighten with anticipation of the orgasm that was soon to come. You held on closer and dug your nails into his back as the heat inside came to a boil, ready to spill over around every throb and thrust Severus gave.

“I-I can’t any longer!” Severus gasped and squeezed your shoulders tight.

He shoved in hard and you felt him spill his seed deep inside you. He was the hardest he’d been all night and his throbs pressed you in all the right places. You felt the heat growing inside spill and wash over every inch of your body, submerging you in complete satisfaction. His thrusts slowed just in time and you enjoyed the feel of him for a bit longer until he pulled out.

He was panting and gasping, pressing his nose into your skin as he pushed himself up closer. You turned to face him and was surprised by a sudden kiss. The kiss felt different than all the ones from before, lighter and relaxed.

“That was amazing,” he laughed. His smile spread across his face as he sighed.

“You were amazing.” You laughed with him and moved over to let him settle in next to you.

“Really?” His smiled widened even more with your nod. He turned on his side and swung an arm over your body, pulling you in.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

She nodded and kissed his nose, making him blush hard. He felt so full of glee and joy in that moment. Normally the thought of anyone bringing attention to parts he felt insecure about made him feel awkward and angry, but he didn’t feel any of that right then. He wanted to hug her and hold her and kiss her everywhere after everything that had happened. He pulled her in and moved his face closer, kissing her neck lightly.

He was tired and exhausted, ready to close his eyes and let sleep take him away. For once he welcomed any dream he might have, knowing it would be some version of tonight. He could replay it all, going over everything about her, every look she’d given him, every face she had made. His eyes started drooping when he felt his arm being pushed off her.

She sat up and started gathering up her clothes. Just like that all the happiness he had felt slipped away. They had been lovers mere seconds ago, but now that it was all over, they were strangers once more. Of course, what was he thinking? Why would she want him in her bed any longer? How could he think she’d actually want him? He wiped his eyes quickly and sat up, ready to find his own clothes and head out, back to the castle, alone.

“Do you want any water? I can bring some back.” She knelt on the bed and pulled him in for a kiss, brushing her hand over his cheek before parting.

“W-what?” Was she not getting dressed to see him out? Why would she bring him water and not serve him some at the bar?

She laughed and fixed her hair. “I just thought you’d be thirsty… Or… Oh! Were… were you wanting to leave?” The smile on her face dropped.

He shook his head furiously. “No, I thought you were. I mean, I thought you were getting dressed to see me out…” He studied her face and relaxed the second her smile came back. The room was dim but he could still see her features perfectly.

Her eyes sparkled at him. “Then yes to water?”

“Yes. Thanks.” He wiped his forehead and realized just how sweaty he was. “Where’s your bathroom?”

She leaned against the frame and pointed at a closed door to her left before heading out. He stood and looked for his underpants, pulling them on and stretching. He groaned at how sore he felt. Was this what exercise felt like? He opened the door and several candles flickered to life. He shuffled into the bathroom and leaned in over the sink to look at himself in the mirror.

Normally he avoided staring for too long, hating the way he looked and felt, but now he couldn’t look away. He extended his neck and ran his fingers down, admiring the little red marks left over. His face was still red and his hair wasn’t the normal kind of greasy it usually was. He smiled and looked away, not wanting to linger long enough for the effect to wear off. He splashed water on his face and hair, shaking it out and walked back into the room just in time for her to come back.

She handed him his glass of water and started taking her clothes off again. “I had to close… My aunt would not have been happy to find it open and me missing.”

He admired her body as she undressed and set the glass down. He dropped into bed next to her, letting her cuddle in to him however she pleased. She pulled the sheets up over them and yawned. He yawned back and soon his eye lids started getting heavier and heavier. Her breathing softened and he could hear quiet snores leaving her lips. He pushed his hair away from his eyes and let sleep take him, excited to wake up next to her the morning after.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
